


Our story must end somewhere

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Sansa Queen of Westeros, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Imbecille, imbecille, imbecille</i> d'un nano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our story must end somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:**  Our story must end somewhere  
>  **Fandom:**  Game of Thrones / A song of Ice and Fire  
>  **Personaggi/pair:**  Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, accenni Sansa/Petyr  
>  **Rating:**  Giallo  
>  **Capitolo:**  1/1  
>  **Parole:**  1113 (fdp)  
>  **Avvertimenti:**  Age Difference, What If? e Future!fic (per la seconda parte), One-shot, lieve OOC  
>  **Introduzione:** _Imbecille, imbecille, imbecille di un nano._  
>  **Note:** 1\. Scritta per la Badwrong week #1 di **maridichallenge**  con il prompt "Games of Thrones/A song of ice and fire, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, fidarsi".  
>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartiene nulla, e ciò mi rattrista, anche perché vorrei una Arya personale da trattare come un gattino bisbetico e arruffato.  
>  **N/A:** E' la prima storia su Game of Thrones/ASOIAF, e fortunatamente è su uno dei miei OTP e su due dei miei personaggi preferiti. So che è proibito scrivere fanfiction direttamente su eventi legati al libro, quindi ho aspettato l'episodio s04e10 per pubblicarla. Non ne sono convinta e non mi piace granché, perché i pensieri di Tyrion talvolta mi sembrano davvero troppo melensi rispetto a quelli che ho letto nella saga, e avrei voluto rendere la storia più reale, più cruda, ma è il mio primo tentativo in questo fandom e spero di non aver fatto troppo casino.  
>  Amo troppo l'idea di Sansa al potere, sul trono di spade. Penso sia una possibilità assolutamente attuabile, con Ditocorto ad aiutarla. Anche una fanwriter molto più brava di me ha scritto su questo argomento; il suo nick è Roxar e scrive tante Jaime/Brienne. *O* [Qui](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2564029&i=1) potete trovare il link a una sua storia in cui Sansa è la regina di Westeros. 

Per il suo stesso bene, Tyrion vorrebbe poter affermare di non sentirsi in colpa per l’attrazione che prova per la sua sposa bambina.

Quanti anni avrà, dieci, dodici anni in più di lei? Ma è una decade piena di lotta, frustrazione e rabbia, elementi che Sansa non aveva ancora conosciuto, prima di venire al sud.

Vorrebbe non sentirsi in colpa. Gli farebbe risparmiare tempo. Certo, è piacevole poter andare – ancora una volta – contro il volere di Tywin Lannister, ma è una soddisfazione fugace, che si squaglia fin troppo velocemente al sole, quando pensa al dolore e al senso di prigionia che ha dovuto passare quella bambina.

Vorrebbe che ‘Lannister’ per lei fosse solo un nome. Che la sua famiglia non l’avesse torturata fin dal suo arrivo ad Approdo del Re. Che suo padre, suo fratello e sua madre fossero ancora vivi. Che Joffrey si decidesse finalmente a lasciarla in pace e a dedicarsi a qualcos’altro. Che i sentimenti di ‘rabbia’, ‘dolore’ e ‘prigione’ non fossero collegati anche a lui e a quella pantomima di matrimonio in alcun modo. Vorrebbe che, almeno accanto a sé, Sansa si sentisse anche solo minimamente protetta. Al sicuro.

In un’altra situazione, forse la loro sarebbe potuta essere persino un’accoppiata vincente. Se le loro famiglie non si fossero mai incontrate, e se il loro fosse stato un matrimonio combinato – magari uno dei rari in cui i due sposi hanno una differenza d’età di poco conto o in cui la sposa ha compiuto almeno quindici anni prima delle nozze, ma quando mai succede a Westeros –, lei – ancora persa in un mondo in cui credere all’onore, alle dame e ai cavalieri non sembrasse assurdo – sarebbe stata disgustata dal suo aspetto, ma si sarebbe piegata al volere della sua famiglia, e lo avrebbe sposato. Ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo prima di entrare nelle sue simpatie, e molta pazienza prima di poterla finalmente chiamare moglie, ma ci sarebbero riusciti. E insieme, per la posizione che occupavano nelle rispettive famiglie e per il loro carattere, avrebbero funzionato bene.

Avrebbero potuto pianificare di governare parte di quei sette regni, se lo avessero voluto, e Tyrion forse l’avrebbe fatta felice. Le prime notti avrebbe dovuto spegnere tutte le candele per non farla concentrare sul suo corpo deformato, ma l’avrebbe resa felice.

Si sarebbe occupato del suo piacere, lei avrebbe potuto prendere tutte le decisioni che voleva, e fare tutto ciò che desiderava. In un mondo ingiusto, con lui lei avrebbe potuto avere un sentore di libertà.

Ora, invece, riuscire ad ottenere la sua fiducia pare qualcosa di assolutamente impossibile.

Come può chiedere a Sansa di fidarsi di lui quando il suo stesso nome la terrorizza e la disgusta ogni giorno? È passato troppo poco tempo dall’ultimo maltrattamento di Joffrey e dalla missiva portante la notizia della morte orrenda di Robb e Lady Stark.

Tyrion si avvicina alla finestra, meditabondo, e si tocca distrattamente quel che resta del suo naso tagliato a metà.

Ci sono troppi problemi nella sua vita. Vorrebbe solo che Sansa Stark – almeno lei – non ne avesse nessuno.

 

 

___

 

Gli sembrano passati secoli da che l’ha vista l’ultima volta, al matrimonio di re Joffrey.

È una regina, ora. Una donna, innegabilmente. Lo sguardo gelido con cui lo guarda non ha nulla dell’innocenza che lui era abituato ad associarle.

«Mi devo congratulare, mia signora. Ditocorto deve averla addestrata molto bene.»

«Sono sua maestà, per te, Lannister.»

Il suo tono è neutro e i suoi occhi sembrano essere fatti della stessa sostanza del ghiaccio che Tyrion aveva visto alla Barriera, anni e anni prima. Avrebbe preferito leggere in lei un acuto disprezzo, a questo.

Tenta di mettersi più comodo e più dritto contro il palo della sua prigione. Se le ricordava più ampie, le segrete di Approdo del Re.  «A cosa devo la sua visita, maestà?»

«Ho intenzione di sfruttare il nome della tua famiglia a mio favore.»

«Questa sì che è una novità.»

Sansa prosegue. «Tutti i Sette Regni sono miei; il nord è tenuto sotto controllo da Bran e Arya, i Mutaforma e i draghi si sono sconfitti a vicenda, e i Targaryen si sono estinti. L’unica cosa che mi occorre ancora è Castel Granito.»

«Credo che lei possegga abbastanza forze armate da poterlo conquistare con la forza, mia regina.» Non capiva.

«È proprio questo il problema. Non ne ho. La guerra ha dissanguato i fondi della capitale e il mio esercito è diventato di un numero sorprendentemente esiguo.» Il suo sguardo si assottigliò. «E io sono incinta.»

Un momento di buia consapevolezza colpì Tyrion come un fulmine. Aveva senso, in effetti: sebbene ormai lui fosse l’ultimo dei Lannister, nelle terre intorno a Castel Granito c’erano ancora alcuni Lord che erano rimasti fedeli; con una buona pretesa per Castel Granito, il diritto di Sansa di annettere quelle terre si sarebbe fatto più forte.

«È di Ditocorto?»

Gli occhi della regina incontrarono quelli asimmetrici del Folletto senza la benché minima traccia di disagio. 1

«Sì.»

«E che ne sarà, di lord Bealish, se posso osare chiedere?»

«È deceduto stamattina. Un incidente negli appartamenti del Primo Cavaliere.»

Tyrion era sempre stato convinto di non essere un idiota da poco come gran parte delle persone che aveva incontrato. E allora, se davvero non era uno stupido, come poteva non riconoscere Sansa Stark in nulla di ciò che la regina diceva, in nessuno dei modi e dei sotterfugi con i quali agiva?

Per un attimo, ricordò quanto gli era parsa bella, durante quella prima, mancata notte di nozze, con i capelli che le ricadevano sulle spalle e una cupa determinazione negli occhi.  _Quanto imbecille sei, nano._ 2

_Quanto meno, la sincerità con me non le manca._

«E quali sarebbero i suoi piani per la mia persona?» Lo sapeva già, ma voleva sentirselo dire, perché l’idea gli pareva ancora assurda.

«Eri considerato mio marito, una volta. Ci sarà un’altra piccola cerimonia, poi partirai con i miei soldati verso Castel Granito.»

«E non tornerò.»

Sansa lo guardò negli occhi un'altra volta. «Questo dipenderà da te.»

«E il tuo piccolo bastardo sarebbe un Lannister.»

Sansa strinse leggermente i denti. «Il fatto che verrà visto come figlio tuo non cambierà nulla. Sarà uno Stark.»

Era giusto, non poteva negarglielo.

Tyrion Lanninster, nano d’occhi di diverso colore e senza metà naso, tre volte più vecchio e dieci volte più sporco dell’ultima volta che aveva lasciato quella prigione, diede le spalle alla porta, quando Sansa la richiuse dietro di sé.

In lontananza, quasi ovattato, poteva sentire l’ordine dato dalla regina di procurargli un bagno e un letto pulito.

Si sentiva esausto, eppure in una parte di lui si stava  facendo faticosamente breccia una minuscola, insignificante speranza. Avrebbe vissuto ancora un po’. E Sansa era lì.

Era più di quanto avesse sperato nell’ultima decina d’anni.

Mosse le gambe deformi verso il muro, concedendosi un’ultima pisciata in quella prigione. Poi rise finché non sentì la gola bruciargli.

_Imbecille, imbecille, imbecille di un nano._  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  1: citazione presa da Il Regno dei Lupi, riferita a Petyr Baelish.   
> 2: altra citazione de Il Regno dei Lupi.   
> 


End file.
